A New Face
by Alleykattotoku98
Summary: Honda is just like Ichigo...except he is stronger? How will Ichigo and his friends react? How will the soul society react? Later chaps will have Honda x Uryuu not major stuff though (yet). Perhaps some jealous soul reapers too.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Honda Takashi woke up at the sound of his alarm. Today was the day he would meet the famous Ichigo Kurosaki who saved the soul society more than once. He gets up out of bed and pulls out a disc with a blazing skull picture on it. He presses the disc onto his forehead and his body falls to the ground. He stands over his body clothed in a shikakusho a dark blue band wrapped around his body with a sheath for his huge zanpakto. A navy hilt protruds from the sheath. Walking down to his basement he opens the door to his training room and unsheaths his huge zanpakto. He looks quite dashing bright auburn hair in a spiky hairstyle, piercing blue eyes, a very muscular build and a huge zanpakto in his hand. The zanpakto itself is impressive, a serated edge gives it a very eye-catching look, it seems to be cousing with lightning as yellowish sparks come off it every couple of minutes, a navy hilt with a lightning bolt in gold on it not to mention the size of it. It measures up to the shoulder on Honda.

Honda's zanpakto is in its shikai mode as he demonstrates an hour later after he was training with kido. "Bankai!Strike, Setsuka!". Suddenly not one but two zanpakto are in his hands one in each hand, each with a serated edge on it and lightning coursing through it. Honda is now coursing with lightning with sparks flying off of him. He trains for awhile with kido and a special training dummy. He sits down and closes his eyes with his his zanpakto on the floor. He retreats into his ineer world to talk to Setsuka.

"**Hi there Honda! What a nice surprise! Keeping up with your training I see," **Setsuka greets me with a smile in her orchard. "Ah Setsuka thanks for all the help, it is lovely to train with you, you are athe best zanpakto anyone could ask for," Honda replies generously. **"Thats true I'm the best there is..." **She laughs, Honda can tell she is joking. "Hahahahaha so modest there Setsuka!" Honda laughs back. Suddenly there is a stir in the air and a copy of Honda clothed in a white shikakusho stands in front of him. _"Honda! Dude why didn't you say you were here? Gonna leave your Hollow out?" _The guy whines and then pouts. " Of course not Kijima you are very important too I was just about to go get you," Honda replies apologeticlly. _"Cool dude but aren't you gonna be late if you don't hurry, can't be late to school!" _Kijima points out helpfully. "Oh crap your right Kijima! See you guys later and thank you!" Honda thanks them and then leaves and then opens his eyes, jumps up, grabs his zanpakto and runs to his room.

He leaves his house in his new uniform and walks to school. He put his reiatsu supressing bracelets on today so no-one would feel his reiatsu, he wanted to observe Ichigo before introducing himself as a half-human vizard like him.

His mother was human and his father was a vizard out-cast by the soul society. They were killed on the evening of his seventh birthday ten years ago. Luckily they had been training young Honda since he was four years old in kido and with his shikai of his zanpakto so he was able to escape the hollow, but his parents didn't. He was still looking for the hollow but "Grand Fisher" as he called himself was no where to be found.

He is standing outside the door to the classroom now. Honda take a deep breath and steels his nerves, counts to ten and opens his homeroom's door...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : A New Face**

**Honda P.O.V**

I step into the classroom and immediately pick out an above-average spirit energy, of a Quincy no less. My eyes roam the room as I walk towards the teachers desk. I feel the spirit energy coming off of a blue haired, glasses wearing, pale looking guy. Thats the Quincy? What a disappointment.

I reach the teachers desk and look up at my soon-to-be classmates. "This is Honda Takashi please take care of him," the teacher announces to the class. "Yes please take care of me," I reply politely. I bow to the class then go to the desk the teacher pointed out to sit down. Oh great, right beside the Quincy, still at least he can't feel my spirit energy. I want to observe Kurosaki without a big fuss, see if he's really that great.

I ignore the inquisitive questions from my classmates and get a few jealous looks from the guys as I am surrounded by girls. I fend off the girls and then I get ready for my class quietly. Great english first perfect, my best subject.

The morning classes pass by quite quickly and I hear the bell go for lunch. I pick up my bentou box and head out the class as quick as possible, heading for the roof to get a breather. While eating I talk with Setsuka and Kijima. **"How is your first day at your new school?"** Setsuka inquires. "Great Setsuka, just getting my work done like normal." I smile, she is always so caring. **"Good for you Honda" **Setsuka replies. _"Hey Honda don't you think the spirit energy of that Quincy earlier was low?" _Kijima asks me confusedly. "Obviously he would have to supress it while we're in school to prevent hollows attacking the school." I point out. _"Ah, Good point there Honda." _Our chat was interrupted as I felt a big spirit energy coming up the stairs. Whoever the bastard was he wasn't even tryng to supress his spirit energy, he's just asking for hollows to attack him, he's got to be an idiot.

I hear the door open and none other than Ichigo Kurosaki comes out of the stairs door followed by Uryu, Orihime and Chad. I know the names of the other two because Uryu was talking about them in class to one of the guys there, can't remember his name now though. I am very angry now, Ichigo isn't even trying to supress his spirit energy and is putting people in danger! I leave my bentou on the ground and stalk over to Ichigo, so much for observing him from afar...

**Uryu Ishida P.O.V**

I notice that Honda's already gone somewhere to eat his lunch, I shrug and go look for Ichigo and the guys. While walking up the stairs with Chad, Orihime and Ichigo I silently curse, would that idiot ever learn how to supress his spirit energy? I can feel a small spirit energy from the roof, the same one as before, I wonder who it is? As we walk onto the roof I see Honda eating lunch, he stands up with his face in a scowl and stalks over to Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, how stupid are you?" He shouts at Ichigo. "Who? What? Hey don't call me stupid!" A stunned Ichigo retorts. Honda turns to me "Doesn't he even know how to supress his spirit energy? At this rate a hollow will appear at this school before the end of the day!" I'm shocked, so is Chad, Orihime and Ichigo, how does this kid know about this stuff? "Look Ichigo, if you can't control it or supress it I suggest you but these on," he gives Ichigo two things that looked like bracelets. "Break them and I will kill you, it took me over a month to make those!". Ichigo looks stunned but puts them on, instantly his spirit energy drops. "What are those?" I enquire.

"They are special spirit energy concealing bracelets, I have a enormous sprirt energy and it can be hard to hide from people who are experienced at sensing it. Thinking Ichigo was one of these people I put them on as a precaution, after all I wanted to see him in action before I introduced myself." He replies. I can feel Urahara's spririt energy heading this way, what does he want?

**Honda's P.O.V**

I can feel a powerful spirit energy heading this way, a soul reapers, whose is it? Just then I see a man appear on top of the railing, I recognise him from stories my father told. "Do I have the pleasure of speaking to Captain Urahara?" I ask politely bowing toward my superior. All of Uryu's friends turned to look at me with a strange expression on their faces. Urahara turned to me, "Who are you may I ask?". I shake my head, " I will tell you later Captain however there is something I wish to ask you to do. Can you make spirit energy concealing bracelets like the ones I gave Ichigo?" I pointed at the barcelets on Ichigo's arms. "Ah, so that why his spirit energy suddenly dropped, I thought there was another big fight or something..." Urahara mumbles under his breath. "Also stop calling me captain, I haven't been called that in a very long time...". "Ah, sorry about that, you see all I know about the soul society was told to me by my father, and well he was a little out of date anyway." I smile at Urahara. "He went under self exile when he fell in love with my mother around two years before my birth he became a vizard, thus I am a vizard too." Urahara turns his head to look at me and asks "Who was your father?" I answer him, I know I can trust him after all he was captain of the squad my father was in, "My name is Honda Takashi, son of Daiki Takashi, I believe he was your sixth seat before he went "missing", right Urahara?" Urahara turns to look at me, "I thought he was dead!" He exclaimed. "Ah, when he left the seritei he was alive, but I regret to inform you he has been dead for ten years, but I do have a message for you from him. It goes- Sensei, you were a great teacher, too bad I couldn't have been your lieutenant eh?- these were said with his dying words please cherish them." Everyone looked shocked, Orihime offered me a tissue, but my stoic expression must have shaken her because she put it back into her pocket. Yeah right, I wouldn't cry, doesn't solve anything -crying that is. "Ah sorry for your loss Honda perhaps I can talk to your mother? I would like to pay my respects." Urahara looked at me. "Sorry Urahara I regret to inform you that my mother passed away at the same time as my father." I look down remembering the past. "Ah, what an odd coiencidence, I take it they died of un-natural causes?" I look up, this guy is sharp... "Why yes indeed so,in fact the given name of the "cause" is "Grand Fisher". My father was caught by surprise and he pushed me out the way but Grand Fisher ate his soul instead of mine, then he ate my mother's soul as she tried to protect me. I gave him a cut in the eye with my zanpakto and escaped but unfortunately without my parents." I heard a loud gasp as everyone including Urahara gasped at the name Grand Fisher. "I take it that you have met the brute then? Did you kill him?" I enquired. Ichigo looked up and answered me, "Yes, I killed him as revenge for my mother, and to prevent him from taking other souls." I can see the sadness in his eyes so unknowingly I reach out and hold his hand, "I'm sorry for your loss I'm sure she was a wonderful lady." I smile down at him, not even realising I was taller than him until this moment. "Well I think we all want to see your spirit energy and your zanpakto so how about it?" Urahara smiles. "I see Urahara, I do believe you are the type to have a special training area, I will come with you now and show you all if you wish to come?" I say. "Yeah sure we are coming!" Ichigo shouts, his obvious excitement getting control of him. The others just nod. "One last thing Urahara, please keep my exsistence secret from the soul society for as long as possible." I ask my fathers former mentor nicely. "Done." He says, "now come with me." We all follow Urahara to his shop. I hope they won't judge me too much...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A hollow surprise**

**Honda P.O.V**

I follow Urahara to his shop and we reach his shop quickly. He opens a trapdoor in the back of his shop. "Nice place to hide it Urahara." I smirk, this was the door to his training area? What a let-down, I was expecting something more extravagant. "Can you make sure my spirit energy can be felt from outside this training area?" I ask Urahara. "Of course," he anwers, "Tessei keep watch too." Tessei smiled and stood beside the trapdoor. I take out the disc that helps remove my shinigami form from my body and press it to my forehead. My empty body drops down to the ground. Ichigo take out his badge and does the same leaving his empty body near mine. "Ok down we go!" Ichigo shouts and jumps down, Orihime, Chad and Uryu follow. "After you Urahara," I bow and let him decend the ladder first. I climb down the ladder and take in the enormity of the training area, gods this guy is good!

When we reach the bottom they all turn to me and take in my shingami form. "Hey can we see your zanpakto?" Ichigo inquires inquisitively. I reach back and pull my zanpakto out of its sheath. Eyes widen as I hold it up. "Good god! Its bigger than Ichigo's! I thought that was impossible!" Orihime bursts out looking my zanpakto up and down. "Not impossible just highly unlikely," I reply smugly. "Anyway I do believe you all deserve introductions," eyes widen as the air shimmers and Setsuka materialises. Dressed in a yellow yukata and hair up in a bun with a beautiful hair pin in the shape of a lightning bolt, with the air crackling around her she smiles at them. "Everyone this is Setsuka, lightning princess, my zanpakto." They all look as if I had grown a third arm. **"May I meet your zanpakto?" **Setsuka inquires politely. "Unfortunately I cannot materialise my zanpakto," Ichigo mumbles quitely. "Really? I have been able to do it since ten years ago, strange," I think about it, oh well I suppose my wish for Setsuka and Kijima to be there for me was strong enough to learn how to materialise them sooner. The air crackles again and Kijima steps forward with a sadistic grin on his face,_ "Hey, Honda who are these guys?" _Everyone takes a defensive stance, with a concerned look on their faces. "Guys why are you acting like he's gonna attack you? He's my hollow, my friend, he's almost like a brother to me why would he attack my friends?" I ask un-believingly. _"Yeah, Ichigo dude aren't you friends with your hollow?" _Kijima asks Ichigo confusedly. "No, he never listens to what I say and is always looking for ways to take over my body!" Ichigo shouts at us. "Ah, well then I suppose there's nothing to be done about that, yet." I calmly tell him.

Urahara looks at me and my zanpakto and hollow. "Would you like to spar?" He asks me intrigued. "Ok sure of course we will!" I answer excitedly. Setsuka and Kijima return to my inner world waiting for the match to begin. "Ok all you have to do is knock my hat off," Urahara smirks and looks at Ichigo, Ichigo returns the smirk. "Is that all? Ok so." I reply and take my zanpakto and place it on the ground. Urahara looks shocked but says, "Ok then if you want it like that, but let me warn you I'm not putting my zanpakto down." "5,4,3,2,1...Go!" Shouts Uryu, he looks excited to see my skills. I flash step toward Urahara, he can't keep up with me. He sees me and swings his zanpakto, but I am too quick for him and I flip over his zanpakto and I grab his hat. It takes him two seconds more to register what happened and then turns to look at me in shock. "You are faster than anyone I've ever met. I couldn't even keep up with your movements!" He says excitedly. "Of course, brawn isn't everything, to be a powerful fighter you need speed, intelligence and brawn. Luckily I was born with all three," I tell him smugly. "Hey Quincy, bet you are a better fighter than brawny but not brainy over there!" I point out Ichigo. Uryu laughs and I see him smile. "Hey Quincy wanna race?" I challenge. "Not just yet,there's something I want you to do," Urahara tells me. "Can you stop concealing your spirit energy now?" He asks me politely. "Sure but look after Orihime she might get a bit weak." I say cautiously. I take off bracelets which I always wear in shinigami form, my spirit energy was now at Ichigo's level. "Wow impressive the same as Ichigo, nice." Uryu compliments me. "Please wait I still have to raise it to its limits all I did was take of spirit energy concealing bands, you know like the ones at school." I tell him. I raise it to the most I can while my zanpakto is in shikai. "Fuck thats a lot of raw power and only in shikai as well!" I hear Uryu burst out. They look surprised so I take the chance to give them a bigger shock and power up to bankai. "Bankai! Strike, Setsuka!" A lightning bolt strikes the ground and then races up the blade splitting it in two. My shikakusho loses its sleeves, they are replaced by yellow bandages and I course with lightning. My spirit energy sky rockets once again and I hear Orihime gasp and sway a little. Chad catches her from behind. "Sorry, not many can stand the energy," I throw an apologetic smile at Orihime. "Would you like me to show you my hollowfication?" I look at Urahara and Ichigo. They look at one another then at Uryu. "Sure why not?" Uryu replies. I pull my hand across my face, and pull on my mask. "So, you have red on your hollow mask too?" asks Urahara. "Of course, don't all vizards? What about the black, don't they have black on theirs too?" I ask intrigued by this new knowledge. "No, I have never once seen any vizard or hollow with black on their masks." Ichigo helpfully tells me. "Oh really? Wow!" I shout out excitedly. "Bakuhatsu, Kijima!" I shout out. I gain a breatsplate, shin guards, shoulder pads and I grow horns on my mask. Urahara, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu look shocked. Orihime passes out due to the major increase of my spirit energy once again. "What is all that Honda?" Chad asks me quitely. "Oh this is the second stage of hollowfication , I gain two new powers and I also get some hollow armour." I inform him, sighing as I realise this was yet again a new thing for these guys to see. "Ah, this is really new." Urahara says, looking me up and down. I de-hollowfy and return to shikai. I pick up the bracelets and place them on me. "Urahara I think that is enough for now, lets wake up Orihime and then I wish you to tell me the changes that have occured in the soul society since my father left." Urahara nods his head and Chad picks up Orihime. "Ichigo, Chad and Orihime should go home, however Quincy I wish you to stay." I tell everyone in a tired voice. I yawn and begin to climb the ladder.

Back in my own body I suddenly feel a hollows energy. I turn to Ichigo, "Ichigo in the park near your home there is a hollow go get it on your way home." Ichigo turns to look at me then his badge begins to beep. "Wow you're right how'd you know that?" He asks me intrigued. "Duh I sensed its energy!" I burst out, geez he is an idiot. Ichigo turns and runs out the shop and Chad picks up his empty body while Orihime awakes. They leave the shop and return to their homes. It was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Urahara begins telling me all about the changes in the soul society, and tells me about the changes that Ichigo brought around. An hour later I have learnt almost everything about the soul society and I turn to Uryu, "Right, Quincy I need your help, and you will get paid for it. My boss sent me a text a lunch and my friend is home sick and can't come into work this evening and I said I would get him someone to fill in for my friend." Uryu shakes his head, "No thanks Honda." I turn to him smirk and look him in the eyes, I smolder at him until he blushes and turns away. Oh god, he looks sooo cute when he blushes. Yeah I bat for the other team, but who wouldn't some guys are just too cute! "Oh alright then Honda," he sighs.

Oh, of course I didn't tell him that I work at a restaurant but I wanted to see his shocked face as he entered and saw all the people in the restaurant. My boss sees us come in and pipes up,"Oh hi Honda, get ready in the back with your friend. Oh he is just the cutest ever!" Uryu is now glaring at me, "You never said it was a restauant! Wait does that mean..." he looks at me with wide eyes. "Ah yes but don't worry, I help you with the orders if you get uncomfortable." I laugh.

In the locker room I take off my school jacket and shirt and put on the form fitting black shirt which showed of my slim, muscular body. I put on the tight denim jeans and tie the apron around my middle, it was only a half apron from the waist down to the knees but I looked good. I gel my hair in spikes and turn to look at Uryu, he looks good too. I make my way out onto the floor and he follows. "Hi, Honda, are you still growing? Your as tall as me now!" I turn and find one of the regulars smiling at me. "Yo, Hanako, hows the job going?" I ask her nicely. I chat to her for awhile and then I notice Uryu looking at us.

**Uryu P.O.V**

I see Honda chatting to a good-looking girl. Suddenly I really want to go over there and pull Honda away from her. He is being too nice to that girl. What am I feeling? Jealous? No, no, no I've only known the guy for a day! Yeah of course he is good looking but, I'm not gay! I see a few of the costumers stare at his ass, it is a good looking ass. All of a sudden I imagine him under me gasping and calling my name in a low voice while I move inside him. My nose starts to bleed, then I see Honda turn around and come over with a hankie for me. "Uryu are you ok? Why is your nose bleeding?" he looks at me in concern. Oh god he looks so good in that shirt. "Actually I feel a little dizzy." I say honestly. His boss turned and caught my dizzy look. "Honda why don't you take him home and let him rest at yours until he feels better." I could have killed his boss! How was he supposed to know that I was falling in love with Honda? Honda picks me up in a princess hold and carries me to the locker room, getting a few whistles on the way. "Get dressed quick you can crash at mine until you feel better." He says nicely but with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why are you annoyed?" I ask him confused. "I left the place in a mess and there is laundry all over the floor!" He shouts at me. I can't help but laugh, but then I almost collapse so Honda picks me up by the arm and slings it over his shoulder so he can support me.

We reach his home after about five minutes, he pulls a key out and brings me through to his living room closing the front door behind us. I lie down on the couch and he sits on the floor in front of me and turns on t.v. He falls asleep after about half an hour. I look at his sleeping face, it looks troubled but he also looks so cute and defenceless. I run my hands through his hair, it is silky soft, I love it. I think I have to admit that I am falling for this guy. All of a sudden I have an idea, I lean down and press my lips to his, they are soft and taste like peaches. His eyes flicker open and I blush, he grabs my chin and attacks my mouth. His kiss is aggresive but his lips are still soft against mine. Before I know it I am returning the kiss, my hands tangle in his hair, electricity running down my spine. I have never kissed anyone like this before. Suddenly his tongue dances across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I open my mouth with a gasp, followed by a groan as his tongue explores my mouth. His tongue wraps around mine, we fight for dominance and he wins. We pull back gasping for air, I look at him, his lips moist and his hair ruffled. He looks beautiful. His eyes shine with a un-nameable emotion. He stands up and looks embrassed. "Guess I should go now, don't want my dad to be upset," I whisper shakily. "Um, ok see you at school tomorrow then," he replies quitely, he blushes and turns away. Oh god he looks so adorable. I definetly won't let him go.

* Authors note * Don't worry, it is mainly Honda x Uryu but there will be Honda x harem later in story. Also thanks to all who have read so far! :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Hollow trouble**

**Honda P.O.V**

I stayed up all night thinking about Uryuu. He is cute and intelligent but he's a little quite and too sincere. He is good looking and generous though, he helped me out at my work last night, but I don't want to ruin the first proper friendship I've ever had. I'll get ready for school and think about something else for awhile.

An hour later and I've had a shower and packed my bags, our class has swimming today. Unfortunately I'm still thinking about Uryuu, in fact I was thinking about how he will look in P.E. This is hopeless. I head out the door while putting on my last set of spirit energy concealing bracelets, one set is with Ichigo and one set is with Urahara.

I sit down at my desk when I reach school. I pull out my books when Uryu walks into the class, waves at me and then proceeds to sit down next to me in his seat. He turns to me and whispers, "I don't regret last night, because I'm in love with you." I gasp and blush. I was about to reply when he smiles and says, "I don't need your reply yet but I do have to tell you something important. You will have to be really careful over the next few days because Rukia and Renji are coming to visit Ichigo and they will be staying at Urahara's. They will also be attending school, in our class." Well thats just great, although to be honest the soul society might be willing to listen to me now. I didn't want them to find out about me because I thought I would be immediately sentenced to death due to my great power and because I was a human/vizard. Thanks to Ichigo though I might have a chance to talk to them before they decide to 'sentence' me. I turn to Uryu and tell him all of this and he smiles and says, "I'll back you up anyway, but I have to say if you are looking for acceptance Rukia and Renji are the best to start with." Suddenly I feel a strong hollow presence, I turn to Uryu and say, "Text Ichigo that there is a hollow near the train station." Uryu looks at me and replies, "Ichigo is home sick today you will have to take care of it, I'll come with you if you need me to, it feels like an Arrancarr." I nod to accept his offer, after all this was the first Arrancarr I would meet. I take out the disk and press it to my forehead. "Looks like Honda has fainted tell the teacher I took him to the infirmary," Uryu says to one of the girls urgently. She nods and then turns to continue talking to her friends.

Uryu leaves my body in the infirmary, the nurse was gone for the day. We run as fast as we can towards the Arrancarr. We reach it quickly, it looks like a weak Arrancarr. I pull my zanpakto out of its sheath and jump at the Arrancar. I dodge its attack and slice its back with two cuts. The Arrancarr stumbles as he recieves shocks off of my zanpakto. It turns and lifts it arms for an overhead attack. I crouch and run toward his middle and slice him in two. He dissapates as he is defeated. I turn and realise that Uryu wasn't the only one watching...

**Renji P.O.V**

I'm chatting to Rukia about my training and how I can't wait to see Ichigo again, so I can hit him of course! Rukia smiles and then we hear a beep, she pulls out her soul reaper communicator. The communicator informs us that there is a low level arrancarr in the train station area. I can feel Uryuu's spirit energy there but it is not Ichigo with him. Instead I feel a strange, new spirit energy. I turn to look at Rukia, she nods, she felt it too. It is not a strong spirit energy.

I reachthe train station before Rukia. I made it for the big finish. I watch as a tall red head charges at the arrancarr's stomach, under its raised arms, and slices it in half. He looks really cool, whoever he is. He turns to lok at Uryuu and sees me. I can see his zanpakto better now. It is in its shikai and is an impressive size, bigger I think than Ichigo's! He smirks at me and then looks past me and puts on a dazzling smile, having seen Rukia. He walks over and puts his zanpakto away in its sheath on his back. He comes up to Rukia and kneels down on one knee, "It is an honour to meet you Rukia Kuikchi." He bends his head down and kisses her hand. Rukia turns her head and blushes. " Ah, j'adore," he whispers and then holds out his hand and concerntrates. He focuses and spirit energy floats above his hand like a ball, he narrows his eyes and forces it into the shape of a midnight blue rose. He smiles and holds it up then realeases more spirit energy making it go away. Show off.

He turns to me and bows. "Nice to meet you Renji Abarai," he smirks and then stands straight again. Uryuu walks up and introduces the show off to us. "This is Honda Takashi, he's a friend of mine and Ichigo's. He is a human-vizard like Ichigo." Rukia gasps and looks at him. I laugh, "Yeah right! First off his spirit energy's too low. Second, there is only one human-vizard and that is Ichigo." Honda raises an eyebrow and turns to look at me. He shrugs and pulls his hand across his face. Dark blue spirit energy flares and is replaced by a hollow mask, with red and black on it! "Okay, point taken," I laugh nervously. He smirks and then takes off his mask. "Think of him as a Ichigo Mk2, he is way more clever and flexible. He is able to make on the spot decisions, also he does not just rush straight into a fight he considers all options first. He knows all kido, he can use them without the chant aswell. He strength surpasses Ichigo's and rivals or even surpasses your Captain Commander's. He is fast and knows how to hide his energy, follow energy trails. He is quite possibly the best shingami I have seen, and that comes from me, a avid shinigami hater." Uryuu tells me and Rukia. Uryuu comes up behind him and catches me staring at Honda taking him all in, when I lingered a moment too long on Honda's cute ass I swear he gave me the death glare. "How are you so accomplished? What about your family?" I ask intrigued by this 'child' prodigy. "I have absolutely no remaining family alive, believe me I have searched. It is my fault my parents have died, so to make up for it I studied until I became the best in my schools. I trained until I learned all I could, I still wish to learn of Yorichi I have heard she is a great teacher, I wish to become faster." Honda answers. I am shocked this good looking bastard has had it harder than anyone.

**Honda P.O.V**

I can feel a faint spirit energy heading towards me at an amazing speed. I kind of can guess who this is. Urahara spreads the word quick. I jump out the way just as the energy reaches me and hold my zanpakto under her chin. "Getting old Yorichi?" I joke, but the others look amazed. "No, but I do seem to have a problem," she smiled, "There seems to be someone who is actually faster than me!" I laugh at her joke, or so I thought it was until I saw a defeated look in her eyes. I stop laughing him put my zanpakto away. "You are a strange person Honda, Urahara was saying it but it seems to be true. He said that when he talked to you yesterday that when you smiled or smirked or laughed there was no happiness in it. It seems he was not lying. You are worse than Byakuya!" I turn to her, "Why are you here? Already ratted me out did he?" She laughs and says, "Well Ichigo's badge also acts like some sort of communicator, if it encounters a high spirit energy it sends all info it has on it to the soul society. Heh, you almost had a full scale war on your ass until Urahara smoothed things out. They thought you were a clone of Aizen or something!" I laughed and laughed, I fell down and laughed until I ran out of breath. I realised I still ahd not greeted Yorichi properly yet. I kneel down in front of her and kiss the top of her hand gently and say, "Enchanté, Lady Yorichi." I present her with dark blue spirit energy rose like I did with Rukia. Then I dissapate it. She laughs at my greeting. "Urahara wished me to inform you that there are three captains and two lutenients coming to meet you, follow me to Urahara's shop." I laugh, "Race you?" "Challenge accepted!" She roars. I leave the rest behind with a quick apology and a fitting goodbye, "Adieu!"

We reach the shop quickly, before going in Yorichi asks me, "Why do you speak in french sometimes?" I laugh at her question and answer, "Because it is a beautiful language. English in beautiful in its own way too. Japanese is my favourite as I find it a poetic and delicate language. I know many others, but these three are my favourite." She smiles at my answer. We head inside the shop. We had stopped at me school on the way here to pick up my body. I slip into it before heading toward the basement.

I watch as Urahara opens the senkaimon. "So who is coming?" I ask Yorichi curiously. "Byakuya, Hitsuguya, Unohana, Matsumoto and Isane." Oh well, at least that monster of a captain, Zaraki wasn't coming. I wait for the afore mentioned to come through the senkaimon. The captains stepped out then the liuetenients. I bow towards the gentlemen, "A pleasure to meet you all." I turn toward the ladies. I kneel on one knee and kiss the top of Unohana's hand. "Un plaisir de vous recontrer, madamoiselle." I place a dark blue spirit energy rose into her hand. Next I greeted Isane, "Enchanté, Isane." I gave her a lily. Last I greeted Matsumoto, "Ah, magnifique!" I gave her a tulip. The flowers faded, they only retain their shape for awhile. Hitsuguya looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Ah, sorry about that, but that is how my mother taught me to greet women. Well, I suppose back when I was six it was cute..." I explain hastily. "Ah, but french is a lovely language Honda, nice touch." Hitsuguya complimented me. "It sure is a beautiful language. It took me three years to learn it, and several hundred books from the library." I tell him. "You didn't go to school?" He asks me nicely. "No I dropped out after the twentieth giraffe plushy with the note 'Long legged freak' written on it was left on my desk, I home schooled myself from that point on. I only started back at school this year, when I expected many more of the guys my age would have grown over the summer." Byakuya looked at me, my emotionless expression could rival his cold one any day. "Your parents did not teach you?" He asked me. "Urahara did not tell you? My parents were killed by Grand Fisher when I was seven, that was ten years ago. I now live by myself but I make sure I train averyday and study and I have a job too." Unohana turns to me, "Your health must not be good then?" I smile at her and tell her, "Ah, no actually my health is perfect. An aspiring doctor has to keep his health up, right? Besides I know all healing kido for if I am injured during training." She looks shocked. Hitsuguya looks at me, "How much do you actually know? Kido? Shikai? Bankai?" I turn to him, "I know all destructive, binding and healing kido. I can use them at full strength, even when I do not say the incantation. I have shikai and have had it since I was five. I have had bankai since I was ten. I am a vizard and have learnt the second release for my hollow form. I am able to use hoho and shunpo. My speciality is speed as well as tatical decisions made quickly. Of course my skill at hakuda is at a high level. In my hollow form I am able to fire a midnight blue cero. There is a stronger version of a cero in my second hollow form which combines a cero and my spirit energy, this is crimson. When I release all of my energy at once a sign appears on my chest above my heart, a lightning bolt. This is understandable as my zanpakto is lightning based." I bow and turn away. "Wait, hold on how do you train well enough to aquire all these?" Matsumoto asks. "Well because I have Setsuka here to train with me." I answer. I hold my hand out to my side as Setsuka materialises. "Everyone this is Setsuka, my zanpakto. She has trained with me every since my parents died. Also Kijima here helped too." I point out the slightly tired hollow. _"You know better than to wake me up before twelve if it is not an emergency Honda!" _A sleepy headed Kijima moans. **"You need not fear me or Kijima, we are Honda's only family and his best friends. We would do nothing to hurt him or cause his friends hurt." **Setsuka reasures Matsumoto and Isane, who had reached for their zanpakto. "Yeah I know, most vizards have to keep lids on their hollows, but I am great friends with Kijima and I really don't know why other vizards do not get along with their holows." I explain for several confused looking shinigami. Setsuka and Kijima bow and return to my inner world, they are not big on company. Well they are my zanpakto and hollow, and I like solitude. "Well I better get going, along with Isane and Matsumoto." Unohana says. I watch her return through the senkaimon. "Well me and Byakuya are staying here for awhile." Hitsuguya says. "What?!"

"They are staying at yours." Urahara tells me later after I had calmed down. "How do you know I have space?" I ask suspiciously. He blushed! "I-I got Yorichi to check it out." I give him the death glare and turn to my pat-time roomates. "Get your gigai and then follow me, two rules: 1. Do not interupt my training or study during the day. 2. No personal questions and no invasion of my things unless given permission. Break any of these rules and captain or not you are out on the street, and you know it." I tell them. They look shocked but let it slide. "You have earned my respect Honda, not many people stand up to captains." Hitsuguya says. "Well yippee, but move quicker my job starts soon." I shoot some of my spirit energy above my head and let it explode like a firework. They slip into their gigai and follow me to my house. I open the door to my house and then turn to the two, "Okay, Hitsuguya and Byakuya your choice who is sleeping on the double with me and who is sleeping on the spare futon?" I ask. "I'll choose the bed please, I am not used to futon's." Byakuya replies. "Fine with me." Hitsuguya says. "Okay then one last thing, do you want to hang around in my house for three hours while I am at work or do you want to come with?" I ask politely, not expecting an answer. "Sounds ok to me, I am hungry I'll get dinner while I'm watching you work." Byakuya says. Hitsuguya nods and picks up his gigai slipping into it, Byakuya did the same. I go through to the kitchen and get some tuna in a box. "What's that for?" Hitsuguya asks me puzzled. "I saw a cat in a box the other day, but it did not have any food so I was going to take it food until it got picked up." I answer. We feed the cat on my way to work. Uryuu was waiting for me at work. While Byakuya and Hitsuguya get seats in the restaurant me and Uryuu went to get dressed. When we were alone he pressed his lips to mine and then kissed my neck. We dressed and then headed out to start work. I couldn't stop blushing. I breathed in and out, trying to get images of Uryuu kissing me out my head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gaining Interest**

**Byakuya P.O.V**

I sat down in a comfortable spot at the restaurant where Honda works. He walked out of the changing room in a tight black shirt and jeans. The shirt showed off his well toned muscles. My heart started beating. He was also wearing a half-apron and bracelets on his wrists. Honda was obviously an active person as a human aswell. Honda is blushing, his cheeks are flaming red. What happened? He stops then puts on a dazzling smile that lit up his features. His eyes had the same sad look in them though. The Quincy came out behind Honda, he must be working here too. While I was looking at Honda a group of girls call out for a waiter, he goes over to serve them retreating from my view.

I look around and notice that many of the customers are girls. In fact over two thirds of the people there were girls ranging in between the ages of around fifteen to twenty-three years old. The rest were guys around the same ages as Honda. The manager comes over to us while I am still pondering this. "You are Honda's friends then? He said dinner was on him, and to get anthing you wanted." She looks at us suspiciously, "You look like you could pay for the meal yourselves..." We shrug it off. "Why are there so many girls here?" Hitsuguya asks the manager inquisitvely. "Why, they're here for Honda of course, why if I was ten years younger I would be out for him too. Helpful, clever, strong, powerful, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous! Now that you mention it, all the guys are here for him too." She laughs and walks away leaving a shocked Hitsuguya behind. Guys? After Honda? Ha! Just as I am thinking this I hear a shout from the other side of the restaurant. "Eh! Um...Honda, I-I-I like you!" I look for the girl who just said this, only to be faced with a guy in a suit, around 21 perhaps? "Thank you, but sorry. There is someone that I think I like and I can't go out with you." I hear Honda reply politely. I hear gossip roam the room. 'I haven't heard him ever say anything like that...', 'Who could the lucky bastard be?', 'If only he could be mine...' and things like that. I look at Honda but he is busy staring at a certain Quincy passionately. Wait what?!

Honda finishes his shift and comes over, he tells us, "It is time to return home now." He goes to get changed, his smile slips from his face like it was never there to begin with. When he comes out ten minutes after he went in, he is blushing hard and avoiding eye contact with everyone. I wonder what happened?

**Honda P.O.V**

We enter the changing room. I blush remembering our kiss from before. Uryuu turns to me, "I have something to tell you will you come over to mine later?" I look at him amazed, he was asking me to go to his house! My sudden euphoria was quenched, "I wish I could but Toshirou and Byakuya are staying at mine and I have to act like a host." I sigh and look for his reaction. "Well I suppose I'll leave it there for tonight, but I'll leave you with this..." He trails off as he leans in toward me and kisses me. I fight to retain coherent thoughts but my mind go blank. I lace my fingers into his silky locks and pull him closer to me. I think I'm falling for this Quincy...wait, WHAT? He begins to rub against me with his hips, grinding into me. This is driving me mad! I gasp, as I open my mouth his tongue plunges into my mouth and tangles around mine. He explores my mouth. I am getting dizzy, his taste exploding in my mouth. He looks up at me, smirks then pulls back. I growl at him, why did he stop? He smirks again and leaves the changing room. That bastard!

My heart is beating hard in my chest. I know my face is red, I'm blushing like a highscool girl, good gods. I get dressed slowly thinking about the Quincy that is pulling at my heart. I walk out and tell Byakuya and Toshirou it is time to go home. Byakuya looks at me strangely. Oh, fuck! Am I still blushing? I turn and stalk out of the restaurant with the two captains following me closely.

When we reach my home I get out the futon for Toshirou and then I go to have a shower leaving them to get ready for bed. I get undressed and climb into the shower. My thoughts return to the Quincy's actions before he left the dressing room. I realise then that I am aroused. Stupid Quincy! I listen for sounds of footsteps, I can't hear any. I reach down and stroke my member. I remember Uryuu's actions, his taste and his kisses. I imagine what he would do to me, where he would touch me and how his skin would feel. I remember how he felt when he rubbed against me. I speed up thinking of how it would it feel to have him thrusting into me. I get close then I cry out his name in release, a little louder than I had anticipated.

I finished my shower and grab my towel from the rack. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk out the bathroom, straight into the startled face of Byakuya. His eyes run over me and then he smirks. I realise then that I am in nothing but my towel. Oh gods. I run down the hallway and into my bedroom slamming the door. I look up when I hear someone breathing. I forgot Toshirou was here too.

**Toshirou P.O.V**

Honda bursts into the room clutching a towel around his waist. His hair is dripping wet. There is a sweet scent coming off of him. "Sorry, Toshirou." He says to me. I turn around while he puts on boxers and pygama pants. I turn around to look at his back when he had his pants on. On his back I saw a tatoo of a heart made of ice bound by chains. "What's with the cool tatoo?" I ask him curiously. "This? Oh, it is off of a poem my father loved." He gestures to his tatoo. "Can I hear it?" I ask him. "Okay sure," he smirks at me. Does he ever smile?

"A frozen heart,

Bound by chains,

It grew apart,

Left in pain,

They couldn't see,

It wanted to be free."

What a nice poem, I think to myself. "It sort of matches my feelings when my parents died too. I felt like my heart froze over that day. People asked if I was ok, told me it would all get better. All I wanted to do was follow my parents." His stoic mask falls for the slightest of moments, I could see ten years worthof pain, regret and lonliness in his eyes. Then it is gone. I have the sudden urge to pat his head, which is exactly what I did. Honda blushes and hides his face. Oh he looks so cute! Wait, what kind of thought is that? I realise what I just did. "Goodnight Honda!" I shout as I launch myself under the covers. I look up at him blushing one more time before closing my eyes.

**Honda P.O.V**

Weeell...that was a surprise! I look at Toshirou and then blush again. Why is everyone being like this? Better yet why am I falling for a Quincy, when I have all these others guys? I stand up and put on my pygama top. I think I'll go look for Byakuya, he has not come to bed yet. I walk into the living area, I am met by an asleep Byakuya lounging on the couch. I lift him up easily, while looking at his sleepy, smiley face. I carry him through to my bedroom, carefully navigating around a sleeping Toshirou. I place Byakuya on the farthest left of the bed possible. I check my clock, there is just one last thing to do before bed.

I walk done to my training room slowly. I go over to an altar in the far right corner of the room. It is freshly decorated with Lillies and Forget-me-nots, my mothers favourites. I light a taper and place it in front of the two pictures there. One of my mother smiling, one of my father smiling too. There is also a broken zanpakto there and a broken hollow mask, for rememberance of my fathers true best friends. I hear the door creak and wonder if anyone is there. I dismiss the thought form my mind. "Setsuka, Kijima are you going to join me?" I inwardly ask the two in my inner world.

"**Of course we are going to join you Honda." **I hear Setsuka's silky voice beside me. She looks sleepy but, she never misses this. Kijima pipes up from my other side, _"We know this is important to you," _We kneel down in front of the altar. **"Honda, I know you are lonely, why do you close yourself off from those soul reapers?" **Setsuka inquires, she looks concerned. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt anymore." I tell her, sadness tinges my voice I know it does. _"What about the Quincy? I know you are falling for him, you can't hide it from me!" _Kijima asks me, I cringe at the thought that I can't hide anything from these two. Again I hear a noise outside the door but, I shake it off. "I don't want to get close to him and then lose him." I tell Kijima honestly. **"Honda, I can't bear to see you suffering alone anymore. If you let him into your heart you will find happiness again. We won't let him die like your parents, we will do all in our power to prevent it. We promise." **She takes my hand in hers, Kijima's hand covers it too. _"Come talk to us soon, ok dude?" _I smile, but it lacks enthusiasm. I get up and brush off my knees as Kijima and Setsuka return to my inner world.

I open the door to the training room and step out then close it and lock it behind me. I walk up to my room to find two fast asleep captains. I smirk at how defenceless they look. The bed is soft and warm, perfect. I climb in at the farthest right that I can. I'd rather not wake up to an angry Byakuya. I fall asleep thinking about my birthday tomrrow, not like anyone but my hollow and zanpakto know about it. Then again it is not a big deal. I will be a legal adult tomorrow. Heh, eighteen, how fast time creeps up on you.

**Byakuya P.O.V**

I wake up, something warm is in my arms. Huh, when did I ever have a teddy bear? I look up as my eyes adjust, oh god, it's Honda. I jump back from him quickly. I look at his sleeping, he is curled up like a ball. There is a sad frown on his face. I thought everyone smiled in there sleep? Just then he smirks in his sleep. He jumps up, fully alert and reaches out the window. "Bakudo, number one: Sai!" he shouts. Then he reaches out the window further and pulls up a slightly disgruntled Yorichi, one handed. He is very strong, and only in his human form. "Really? Are you even trying not to be caught? I couls feel your spirit energy from half an hour ago!" he smirks and laughs at her. "Actually Honda you are just excellent at sensing energy, even I could not tell she was there." I inform him, a little pissed off at this.

"Well since everyone's up, how about I make breakfast since thats what you are here for?" Yorichi's face lit up as Honda says that, she never changes.

We walk to the kitchen. All of a sudden Honda starts flitting around the kitchen with a kind of grace, chopping vegetables, getting out pots and boiling water, along with many other things. I see Yorichi take interest in a calender on Honda's wall in the kitchen. She takes down a note. Half an hour later we sit down in front of our meals, that are presented so nicely on the table. We begin our meal and drink our coffees. Honda turns to Yorichi, "A black cat huh? Personally I find that too hard to do." She looks puzzled. "Of course it is something I worked on for awhile. Are you implying you could do it if you tried?" She asks him smugly. "Don't need to, a hawk is much more easier." Honda leans toward her and smirks. "A-a-a hawk? How did you do that?" She asks him. "Genetic experimentation and intense training. Guess you could say I gave myself hawk genes." Honda leans back again. The table goes silent. We dig into our meals and then I realise, Honda's cooking is amazing! Honda gets bombarded by compliments as the others realise this.


	6. Chapter 5

* Authors Note: First lemon in story boy x boy, don't read if you don't like! *

**Chapter 5: A Birthday to remember**

**Yorichi P.O.V**

We finish our delicious meal, I excuse myself and leave with Toshirou to sort out things for later. I check the calender again, yep! Today is Honda's eighteenth birthday. Stupid kid, he never told us. I take Toshirou with me so that Ichigo will help and Renji too. I walk into Ichigo's house with Toshirou tailing me. "Hi Toshirou, how are you?" Karin asks Toshirou nervously. "I'm fine, where's Ichigo?" Toshirou asks her. Strange, usaully he's more nervous talking to Karin, I don't suppose Honda is the reason? Nah, too far fetched.

"Hey, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia! Come here we have a party to plan!" I shout up the stairs. I know for a fact Ichigo's father isn't here because he always comes to greet me.

I hear thudding on the staircase, as I hear a very excited Renji shout out, "A party?! Awesome! Count me in..." CRASH! I look up to see Renji and Ichigo tumbling down the stairs...I roll my eyes at them, "Boys..." I sigh. Ichigo stands up and brushes himself off. He helps Renji up to. "Who's the party for?" He asks looking at me quizzically. "It's for your new friend Honda, it is his eighteenth birthday!" Shock splays accross their faces and Rukia's petite face as she walked down the stairs. "He never said anything to me." I look up to see the slightly hurt expression on Uryuu's face as he stood at the top of the staircase. His look also looked kind of, possessive. "He didn't say anything to anyone, I just happened to peek at his calender in his house." This remark earned me four very annoyed looks. "What were you doing in his house?" Uryuu looks at me, poison dripping from his words and a look of malice in his eyes. "Stealing breakfast, then I got kicked out." I pouted to lighten the mood, and show that I hadn't committed any crimes at Honda's house.

I gave out jobs to everyone. Ichigo was tasked with getting beer and wine for later in the evening. Rukia has to get decorations, she looks really happy. I ask Renji to get presents for Honda, we gave him a list of what to get him from each of us. I have to get the food ready for the party. Toshirou has to keep Honda out of his house and Uryuu offered to bake a birthday cake. Everyone agreed to meet back at Honda's for six and then Toshirou would bring him home with Byakuya helping him at seven. We set off to tackle our individual jobs.

**Renji P.O.V**

I walk down the highstreet looking a the various shops. I see items every now and then that are on the list. I still don't know what I am going to get him. I really admire this guy, but I don't know what to get him. What a nuisance. Let's see...Rukia wants to get him a scarf, blue if possible. I walk into a clothes shop and saunter around until I reach the scarves. Purple, red, yellow and...blue! Perfect, only a couple left to get. As I walk I think of the reason we were told to be nice to this kid. Captain Shinji said to be nice to him and make sure he is on our side when he called last night. I don't think we are being nice to this kid because of neccessity though, he is just nice to be around and compels you to treat him nicely, it's kinda cute.

I look down at the list and realise mine is the only one left to get:

Rukia-Blue scarf

Ichigo-Leather jacket(like the one I have)

Yorichi-Glass figurine of a cat

Toshirou-Good cookbook

Uryuu-Apron(blue) and notebook(blue)

Urahara-Chemical set

Byakuya-Cushions

Me-Dunno?Coffee?

Wow thats the best I can come up with, coffee. Oh well, I'll get him some mugs while I'm at it.

Half an hour later I have aquired all items on the list. I got a nice girl in one of the shops to wrap them for me. I walk along with bags on my arms making my way to the party to set up, when I see something that really shocked me. None other than Captain Toshirou and Captain Byakuya were arguing while Honda was away getting ice-cream. "I saw him talking to Setsuka last night, she said he was in love with the Quincy! Thats when I realised I might like him too! I wouldn't kid you about this Byakuya! What should I do?" Toshirou was shouting at Byakuya. "How the hell am I supposed to know Toshirou, hell I think I'm in love with him too!" My whole body sood still in shock. Did Byakuya just swear, shout and confess in one sentence? Wait, they couldn't like him I liked him! Wait, what? My sanity was saved by Honda turning up with ice-cream, Toshirou and Byakuya glowered at each other but accepted the ice-cream.

**Honda P.O.V**

Toshirou came back alone and whispered something to Byakuya. "Hey Honda will you show us around the area and take us to places you like?" Toshirou inquires nicely. "Sure just let me get my jacket and helmets for us." He looks at me quizzically. "Helmets?" Byakuya asks tilting his head to the side. "Of course, we are going on my motorcycle!" The fear in their eyes spoke volumes, but I wasn't going to let that preturb me. They would go on my bike and like it! She's a beauty, everyone should like her. They look slightly hesitant but place the helmets on. I get my keys and climb onto my bike. Byakuya behind me and Toshirou behind him. It was a tight squeez but I shuffled as far forward as it was safe to do. We were all small enough so we managed to fit. I start it and kick it into gear and rev the engine. We set off, Byakuya's grip becomes slightly tighter as we leave.

I took them to see my old house and the orphanage I spent my time in until I was fourteen. I brought them to the library I loved and the park full of sakura trees I liked to go see when they were in blossom. I parked my bike and left them chatting while I went and got some ice-cream for all of us. When I came back they were acting a little odd, but the ice-cream smoothened things over for them. It was a day off from my job so I wnated to go see a film I had seen advertised on T.V. I took them with me. After the film it was around six o'clock and time to get home to prepare dinner. "How long does it take you to get home Honda?" Toshirou asked me. "Half an hour why?" I answer him. "No reason I'm just a little hungry, can we go now?" Something fishy was going on, I could have sworn Toshirou winked at Byakuya. I nod my head and climb onto my bike. We arrive at my house at six-thirty. I put my bike away and get my keys out. I open the door and turn to turn on the lights in my kitchen. "SURPRISE!"

I jump out of my skin as I hear a loud shout coming from the people I can now see with the lights on. Byakuya and Toshirou joined in with the shout. I look around, all my new friends are here, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Yorichi, Urahara, Toshirou, Byakuya and the person who I have fallen for; Uryuu. My eyes sparkle and a small smile slips onto my face for a second. Uryuu winks at me and motions to the table, there are a few presents stacked on it. I look over, barely concealing my excitement. Toshirou pilots me over to the table to sit down. I open the presents and cards one by one, thanking each person in turn. Renji comes over with glasses and beer. We drink and toast and have fun all evening. The party food rapidly diappeared, it was delicious. My favourite was the cake Uryuu had made it was very tasty.

At ten o'clock everyone went home, leaving me and Uryuu alone in the house. By some miracle I am not drunk now. Uryuu looks at me and then leans in close to me. "Honda, I love you." I sit back, shocked. Oh to hell with it, if we are being honest... "I love you too Uryuu..." I whisper to him, my voice barely audiable. He looks at me, shocked. His expression softens and then he grabs my chin softly and pulls it to him. His lips press to mine gently, but it was full of love. I press my lips to his harder. He reacts back and then licks my bottom lip, I open my mouth and he wraps his tongue around mine. Our tongues tangle and my hands twine into his midnight locks. He clasps his hands tighter around my waist pushing me down onto the couch. He looks up, breaking the kiss, I growl. I look into his eyes, the love and lust behind them are un-mistakable.

**Uryuu P.O.V**

Honda looks so cute, so, so cute. My lips travel from his lips to his earlobe. He gasps, it sounds so erotic! My hands travel from his hips to his shirt and I begin to take it off him. When I take it off him I am mesmerised by his porcelain skin. Muscles shift at my touch and two pink nipples look cute against the pale skin. I place butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. I reach his nipple and then I lick it. He moans and shifts so he can increase contact. I lick it, tease it and gently bite it. He moans and shifts beneath me. He growls when I reach for his pants. I look up confused. He reaches for my top, I help him rid my of the item. He lets me undo his trousers then. I notice that he was already very much aroused. I tease it through his boxers.

He moans and then looks at me, a pleading look in his eyes. I lose control and tear his boxers of him and wrap my hand around his arousal. He groans and thrusts into my hand. I take the hint and increase the speed of my strokes. "Aah, Uryuu, I'm coming!" Honda gasps out to me. I smirk and speed up again. He releases into my hand. I let him recover. Suddenly, he flips us over so that he is on top.

He kisses a trail of kisses down my body eliciting a gasp from my throat. He smirks against my stomach. He reaches my pants and then pulls both my pants and boxers off. He places a light kiss on the tip of my arousal. I gasp and then moan as he licks from the base to the tip. I grab his hair and thrust against his lips. He opens his mouth and takes me into him. He pumps his head up and down on my arousal. I moan beneath him. As he moves up and down he wraps his tongue around me. "Honda! I'm coming!" I expect him to pull back intstead he stops deep throating me and pulls back a little, my arousal still in his mouth. I release into his mouth. I lie panting for a moment, then I flip us over again.

I lean in and kiss him. I push a finger into his entrance. Honda shouts into my mouth as we kiss. I thrust my finger in and out until Honda loosens a little then I add a second and then a third. I thrust in and out and then I explore him to find his sweet spot. Honda suddenly arches his back and shouts in pleasure. I found his sweet spot. I thrust my finger in and out, each time hitting that spot. I pull the fingers out and replace them with my own arousal. Honda cries out and then it turns into a moan. He lies still for a moment then shifts his hips to tell me it was okay to move. I thrust into him, "Aahn" Honda moans. I thrust in harder and harder, "Uryuu, ah, ah," I know he is about to come so I wrap my hand around his arousal and stroke it in time with my thrusts. We come at the same time. I collapse onto Honda's chest. Honda gets up and notices the state of us both. "Shower?" I nod and then follow him.

**Honda P.O.V**

My back was a little sore but we both needed a shower, that was easy to see. Uryuu had his shower first. I gave him a pair of my boxers. I had my shower next. I stood under the warm water, thinking about what happened. He confessed to me! I am so happy! I walked out the shower and dried off. I put on a pair of boxers. "Do you want to sleep over?" Uryuu nods his head. We climb into bed and I curl into his chest. Sleep took me soon, but I think I heard Uryuu whisper, "I love you Honda."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : A twist of fate**

**Honda P.O.V**

I wake up to sunlight pouring through my window. I get dressed, leaving Uryuu to sleep a little longer. I walk through to the living room. Toshirou is curled up in a blanket a beer can beside him. Byakuya is crashed on the couch, again a beer can beside him too. Obviously they crashed after getting smashed last night. Thank the gods for my high tolerance. Images of last night flicker across my vision. It felt like I was accepted by these soul reapers, I was happy. I blush as I remember exactly why Uryuu was sleeping soundly in my bedroom. We had confessed and then we had...s...se...I can't even say it. Jeez, I even embarrass myself. I walk through to my bedroom again. "Time to get up sleepy head, or should I say boyfriend?" I watch as Uryuu snaps his eyes open and sees me. His expression softens. He stands up and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Boyfriend is fine, as long as everyone knows you're mine." He smirks and points to a bite mark on my neck. I look in the mirror and gasp. I turn and attack his mouth visciously. I pull away soon though, ignoring a growl from Uryuu. "Payback my little Quincy!" I laugh and hand him some of my clothes to get dressed into.

We walk out into the living room after we were dressed. Byakuya and Toshirou had new Shikakusho's on. I see Byakuya raise an eyebrow at me, looking at my neck. I blush and hurry to the kitchen to begin breakfast preparations. I fly around making miso soup and accompainments. I hear a gasp in the other room, obviously Uryuu stating his relationship with me. We eat breakfast in peace, no interruptions this morning at least. I hear something whispering my name, I don't know who, or what it is though. I shake my head, probably just an illusion. Uryuu sees me shake my head and stokes my hand reassuringly. Suddenly, a beep from Toshirou's phone means there is a hollow out. They look at me, I nod answering the silent question- Are you gonna take this guy? I pull out the disk that helps me to separate body and soul. I stand up wearing my shikakusho. I place my body on the sofa. We head out, I notice that I have aquired an audience. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia are not far behind us. Toshirou looks at me, "Menos grande?" I smile. "Yes I can feel it from here." The whispering was getting stronger.

**Byakuya P.O.V.**

We reach the hollow quickly. They were right it was a menos grande. Honda takes out his zanpakto and begins to attack the menos. His style of fighting was graceful, almost like a dance, but it was also deadly. The sheer power flowing from each strike was noticable. He takes the last strike. Splitting the menos from top to bottom. Suddenly Honda screams and clutches his head. I look at him. Uryuu was rushing to his side. What we saw next stopped us, froze us in place. A hooded figure was standing in front of Honda, his white shikakusho showing through the cape he wore. "Who are you?" The creature looked at Honda as he asked this question. "Who am I, I am a hollow pure and simple." The gravelly voice made my head spin, it ground on your very nerves. "You, you are a vizard's hollow aren't you? How did you get hear without your soul reaper?" The hollow glares at him. "My soul reaper is dead, I am here as a separate being." The hollow launched itself at Honda. We all stood rooted to the spot as a deadly dance began.

Honda was doing fine. He had a few minor injuries but he held up okay. Honda stabbed the hollow in the chest with his massive sword. "Rakurai." Honda whispers in a soft voice. The hollow is shocked by lightning as he is suspended on Honda's sword. The hollow disappears. Everything was fine, or so we thought. Uryuu went up and held Honda's hand. I could feel jealousy and envy cloud my thoughts.

**Honda P.O.V**

I felt sorry for the hollow, it had no friends. I don't know why it would attack me though. Perhaps animal instincts? I walked back home hesitantly. Something was wrong and I knew it. We walked into my house. Uryuu looks at me and while Byakuya and Toshirou grab a bite to eat as a snack from my fridge, Uryuu kisses me. He runs his tongue against my lips, I open my mouth and mould my lips to his. Our tongues danced in my mouth, he tasted every bit of me. We pulled apart as we heard Byakuya and Toshirou come through. Both me and Uryuu are panting heavily. Gods, he is a good kisser. "Want to go shopping?" I look at Uryuu. "Cool let me grab my stuff." Uryuu replys. Byakuya and Toshirou nodded in agreement. I wait for him to get ready. I didn't have to wait long.

We walked around the shops, laughing and joking. Byakuya then brought up the main subject of why he was even here. "Honda, it is safe to say that you are on our side," I smile as he states the obvious. "I think that I can report back that we have a strong ally, and friend." I smile and turn to him. "Thank you!" My jubilant spirit was ruined. I realised that I could feel the very dim energy of the hollow from earlier. My eyes roam the street looking for where he was hiding. Just then I see him, he smile at me manically and then shoves a little girl into the road, into the path of an oncoming lorry. The others ahd seen this too. I break into a sprint, I could reach her in time. I jump into the road and throw the girl into Uryuu's arms. My life flashed before my eyes. The last thing I remember thinking is, ' Oh well, I'll see them soon. ' I close my eyes as the lorry connects with my body.

**Toshirou P.O.V**

I watch as the girl is shoved into the road. I watch as Honda makes a mad sprint and manages to save the child. I watch as the hollow leaves and then I hear a sickening crunch. My vision goes red and my face pales. Byakuya and Uryuu look on in horror. We run over to him. Nothing, no heartbeat. I notice a smile on Honda's face. We reach forward at the same time to touch his hand. Suddenly his voice enters our head. "You aren't thinking straight right now, are you? It was just my human body, my soul will be waiting for you guys, don't let me down Uryuu. I'll be waiting..." We look at each other and realise, the soul society! Of course, his soul will still be intact and he will be waiting for us. "Wait, you don't get your memories back straight away right?" Uryuu looks at us, hoping for a different answer than the one we had to give. "No that's right, he might not remember us, or why he is dead." Byakuya answers Uryuu's question honestly. "We have to find him then." I tell the other two. Before we know it we are on our way to Urahara's.

**Honda's P.O.V**

My thoughts are jumbling in my head, why am I here? What happened to me? Where am I? I open my eyes and look up at a blue sky. One lat question flits through my mind as I realise where I am : **Why am I dead?**

*** Please review guys! Thanks to all readers too! :D ***

*** Sorry for short chapter, next one will def. be longer. ***


End file.
